


Non te l’hanno mai detto, che i felini sono sensibili?

by Nexys



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Depowered Kurosaki Ichigo, Fluff and Angst, Grimmjow is a cat, Human Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Protective Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Accettare la dipartita di Ichigo Kurosaki dalla Soul Society, a favore di un immeritato esilio nel mondo umano, è per la ex Sexta Espada un problema. Una seccatura. Un tormento. La vita umana è noiosa, ma non riesce a fare a meno di illudersi che, prima o poi, il suo umano lo percepisca di nuovo.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 3





	Non te l’hanno mai detto, che i felini sono sensibili?

_È l'emblema dell'irrequietezza e della pazienza allo stesso tempo.  
Un gatto irrequieto non resta nello stesso posto più di un filo di seta  
che viene sospinto avanti e indietro da un alito di vento.  
Un gatto di guardia resta immobile come la morte al suo posto di osservazione  
e né la fame, né la sete possono distrarlo dalla sua meditazione_.   
** Alexandre Dumas **

  
  
  
  
  
Sei ributtante.   
Disgustoso nel tuo svegliarti all'alba come un _banale_ essere umano, pronto ad affrontare una giornata priva di sfide, vittima consapevole di una vita che non ti appartiene. La tua espressione mi suscita un moto di rabbia che mi divora. Mi sento bruciare dalla voglia di strapparti quella faccia di cazzo, nella speranza di trovare al di sotto la maschera da Hollow che da troppo tempo non indossi più.   
Lo scorrere del tempo degli umani è snervante, quasi quanto la fasulla consapevolezza che fingi di indossare nel tentativo di vivere una vita che non ti appartiene.   
  
  
  
Sei disgustoso quando neghi l'evidenza dei fatti accaduti, convincendo te stesso di non aver vissuto la vita adrenalinica di cui porti ancora i segni. Pensi di aver perduto la tua anima sacrificandola contro un Re caduto, ma io riesco a vederla sanguinare. Sanguina di disperazione, mentre la bestia che è in te grida come un animale chiuso in gabbia. E io so bene che cosa significa, l'aberrante negazione della libertà.   
  
  
  
Sei vomitevole quando ti accingi a uscire di casa per andare a "scuola", un merdoso covo di esseri umani che si ostinano a non affrontare la vita per quello che è. È così _semplice_ , la vita umana. Nascono, crescono secondo ideali fasulli e muoiono come fantocci di carta pesta, grumi di carne e sangue destinati a marcire senza alcuna gloria. Senza nessuna gioia o trionfo. Magari soli. E tu, Kurosaki, perché ti ostini a voler morire come loro? Stai morendo lentamente, o forse sei _morto_ come pensi, uccidendo Aizen?   
  
  
  
Potrei ucciderti senza sforzo, nascosto nella tua ombra. Non puoi sentirmi, non puoi vedermi, forse non puoi neanche immaginarmi mentre attento alla tua vita ad ogni respiro. Potrei sgozzarti senza il minimo impegno, sedermi sull'asfalto e osservarti sanguinare fino alla morte, deridendoti per la tua umanità.   
Potrei strapparti un braccio o una gamba e divorarla, dilaniando il tuo corpo tra le mie zanne. Sarebbe semplice versare il tuo sangue, ora che sei così fragile. Se ti stringessi tra le dita, potrei straziare le tue carni senza nemmeno pensarci.   
Moriresti senza onore, e io vivrei senza gloria.   
Ma in fondo, che cos'è davvero la vita, _per uno come me?_   
  
  
  
Sei stomachevole quando svolgi meccaniche attività di fronte agli occhi di tuo padre. Lui _puzza_ ancora di Shinigami, mentre tu serbi l'odore del rimpianto e del rimorso. Ecco che cosa hai ottenuto con il tuo fottuto altruismo non ricambiato. Hai salvato il tuo mondo, ma sei rimasto da solo, solo e abbandonato in mezzo a una folla, in balia di una vita che non ti soddisfa. Non emani più nulla che non sia una spiacevole sensazione di vuoto. Non ascolti la mia voce, non rispondi alle mie prese in giro.  
Non puoi sentirmi, ora che hai perso i tuoi poteri. Hai perso la sfida contro di me. Hai abbandonato il campo di battaglia, lasciandomi solo nella vastità di un'esistenza che non ho mai voluto, ma alla quale mi ostino ad aggrapparmi. Quanto vorrei dilaniarti la gola e strapparti il cuore, solo per mettere a tacere questo appetito. Questa fame di lotta e questa sete di sangue che mi scuote. Mi fa sentire vivo, essere insoddisfatto. Mi fa incazzare la tua vita umana e lontana.   
  
  
  
La tua umanità mi innervosisce più di quanto dovrebbe. Sei così fragile mentre perdi tempo con gli altri umani, che chiami “ _famiglia_ ”. Le vostre parole sono vuote, la vostra esistenza è misera. Non c’è lotta nel vostro stupido mondo umano, solo parole e azioni per me prive di ogni significato.   
Resto nascosto nella tua ombra, ti pedino come un predatore farebbe con una preda, ma non c’è nulla di appagante. Non puoi vedermi, non puoi sentire il mio fiato sul tuo esile collo. Non puoi percepire la frizzante sensazione di paura che vorrei tanto farti provare.  
Ti odio, mentre sorridi agli umani nel tentativo di essere uno di loro, ancora e ancora.   
  
  
  
Provo una sensazione indescrivibile e intraducibile nel vederti dormire e far riposare le tue stanche membra, ignaro dei pericoli del mondo che rivendichi come tuo. Potresti morire di malattia, per un incidente, per chissà quale difetto del tuo corpo mortale. E te ne accontenti come se fossi nato per questo. Come se non fosse successo nulla.   
Come se _io_ nella tua vita non fossi _mai_ esistito.   
Ti osservo contorcerti nei tuoi incubi, e non riesco a trattenere la rabbia.   
Grido con forza, la mia voce squarcia il silenzio ma tu non vuoi sentirmi.   
" _Ti odio per ciò che mi hai fatto, bastardo!_ ".   
La tua fragile vita appartiene a me, solo io ora posso decidere se e come strappartela via.   
Se io ti uccidessi ora, mentre sei incapace di difenderti, mi sentirei un codardo e finirei sconfitto. Non ci sarebbe alcun onore nello straziarti la gola mentre dormi. Non avrei la possibilità di vedere la paura e la rabbia nel tuo sguardo, perché non riusciresti a vedermi. Moriresti da solo, miseramente.  
Abbracci un cuscino in modo scomposto, lasciandomi contare liberamente le tue debolezze. Mentre i miei artigli accarezzano il tuo fianco scoperto, tremi nel sonno. Riesci a sentire la minaccia nel mio tocco? Non morirai, _stanotte_ , Kurosaki Ichigo.  
La tua fronte si corruga, che cosa stai sognando con così tanta prepotenza? Chi o che cosa ti sta portando via da me? _Sono qui._ Posso sentire il tuo respiro, posso toccare il tuo collo, posso morderti un fianco. Se anche ti svegliassi, mi penseresti?  
Lascio scorrere le dita sul tuo collo, sul profilo di uno zigomo, indugiando sul tuo mento.   
Ti _odio_ , mentre ti lasci toccare _così_.   
Ti sento lamentarti, come il debole che sei. Ti sto svegliando?   
Con la mano ti spingo fino a restare supino, annullando la tua resistenza. Sospiri piano, quando le mie dita toccano la tua spalla. I tuoi occhi restano chiusi, ma la tua espressione non è serena.  
Saresti un’anima difficile da digerire, se provassi a divorarti?  
  
All’improvviso ti contrai, a tal punto da farmi pensare di averti finalmente svegliato. Non è così, ma adesso stai sorridendo come un coglione, mentre continui a dormire.   
Potrei ucciderti. Vorrei farlo.  
Lo voglio davvero?  
  
" _Grimmjow_...”  
Un flebile mormorio.  
  
Umano di merda.  
Si può morire per colpa di attenzioni non corrisposte?  
Ti lamenti mentre mi chino per lasciare il segno dei miei denti sulla tua gola. È morbida, posso sentire il battito del tuo cuore accelerare.  
Mi appartieni.  
Anche se sono io, a sentirmi prigioniero delle tue mani.  
“ _Fai troppo chiasso per essere un gatto_ ”.  
  
Ti odio, mentre mi stendo accanto a te. Non ho nulla di meglio da fare, se non odiarti.  
 _Circa_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
